Love and Despiration
by Vikki4
Summary: James Potter's life seems to finally be going his way, with his wife and his son, who knows what will happen in the next few months? Set during Harry's first two years before his parents are murdered, rated for language.


----------------

**Disclaimer;** I'm definately not J.K Rowling, though at times i wish i was. I don't own any of these characters apart from Liv Porter who is my own creation. The story is mine.  
  
**Fic;** The story is inspired by books i have read, songs i have heard, basically it's a tale of love, death, and despiration. I know that at Harry's Age he was probably going to the Dursleys, but Harry is going to be 2 years old in my story when he gets taken to his Aunt and Uncle. Sorry if this annoys you. I hope you enjoy, R&R please. 3 

------------------  
  
"You know, being a Godfather isn't as easy as it looks, but i reckon i'll do great. And anyway, with the help of Firewhisky-" Sirius shook the bottle, "-Nothing can stop me!" James laughed from his seat opposite the alcohol cabinet which Sirius had been rummaging through moments before.  
  
True, Sirius was his best friend, yet Sirius' devotion to James' son disturbed him a little. Sirius had never, ever mentioned a love for kids, infact the way he liked pulling pranks on the first years back in Hogwarts, James thought his friend utterly despised the small creatures. Yet James could tell Sirius loved Harry, he knew his best friend too well, and perhaps, just maybe, this strange new obsession with Harry would mean Sirius would finally settle down.  
  
Yet the way Sirius just winked at Liv Porter told him that his friend would never be able to settle down with one girl, and again James found himself laughing out loud. Lily had appeared from the kitchen. She was a very pretty woman, with flaming red hair that tumbled down her back, and partly over one shouler, which bounced lightly as she walked. Lily did have one annoying habit, which was chewing on the single curl that always seemed to find itself resting on Lily's mouth, and though it was... cute, perhaps, James found himself tugging the piece of hair from the threatening teeth within. The freckles about her nose were attractive, as were the beautiful green eyes he had forever loved. It was true, James loved this woman with all of his heart, and he had fought for five years for her love in return.  
  
"Sirius, do you think i could steal my son for just one minute?" She commanded the handsome dark haired man, who had promptly stolen her son away as soon as she'd turned her back earlier that night.  
  
Looking at his son James grinned, he was definately a "mini-him", with the messy mop of dark hair atop his small head, and the thin circular rimmed spectacles about his small nose. Yet he had his mothers eyes, bright green and friendly, eyes to be proud of.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Lily, "Suit you sir." She replied as she lifted her son from his arms. She wandered away, no doubt to complete some random required task to do with their daughter, and James watched as she left. He was strangely comforted by the slender way her hips moved as she walked. He'd _always _loved her, from the very first minute he'd set eyes on her he knew she was the only one for him.  
  
"Hey mate, you'd do good not to stare at her all the time, she _may just_ run off with someone else." Sirius said as he took the seat beside James and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, Peter isn't exactly a good catch, Lily knows she can do better, Remus though, i think she has eyes for him, but i'm definately too cocky for the likes of her. She cannot keep up with my amazing wit." Sirius replied, his chin raised in adoration for himself.  
  
"Oh i dont know, i think Harry has definately softened you up."  
  
"Prongs my old friend, have you ever known me to be soft? I'm unbreakable."  
  
Yet the expression in Sirius' eyes showed James his friend was truly greatful that he had been appointed Godfather of Harry, and he loved the little boy more than he cared to express, Sirius afterall had a reputation to keep, especially amoung the ladies.  
  
Without warning James found himself in a tight headlock, Sirius' fist grinding into his scalp, with a strangled cry he punched his friend on the shoulder and was released. He gave it a few seconds, before pushing Sirius from his chair.  
  
It was a blur as it happened, yet he enjoyed it all the same, the two had shared many play-fights through their years in Hogwarts and this was no different, apart from the fact both of them were certainly more capable of causing injury to one another.  
  
The pair rolled along the floor, past Peter who cowered in the corner, yet had the same look of admiration on his face as he watched the two; past Lily who was sitting with her friend Liv with Harry on his lap, who gave them both a helpless roll of the eyes; they hit Remus' chair which caused him to drop his book from shock, which then hit Sirius on the head, who then leapt up with a painful cry, who then was purposely tripped over by James' leg. James saw his oppertunity, pouncing to his feet he stood on his friends chest, who began to wheeze and attempt to push James over.  
  
"I _James Potter_ claim the planet Padfoot in the name of _Potterdom_!" And with that he jumped from his friend and burst into laughter, soon joined by a nervous Peter and a frightened Liv. He looked to Lily, whose lips held a rather pleased smirk, and was rather surprised when she joined in the chorus. Remus shook his head and returned to his story, and Sirius seated himself in a spare corner to recover.  
  
"You _cheated_." He panted, holding his chest as if his ribs were about to fall out.  
  
Harry gave an unexpected giggle raised his arms and waved them in Sirius' direction, not as a bid for a cuddle, but rather as if he was mocking his Godfather.  
  
Sirius flushed slightly, and to hide the fact he stood up again and announced, "See! The boy has loved me since the minute he was born! _No one_ can resist the old Padfoot charm!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**One Year Earlier**  
  
His hand ached as it was almost crushed by that of Lily's.  
  
"Deep breaths, Mrs Potter."  
  
"Shut the hell up you! James! _James_ you bastard tell her to shutup!"  
  
Desperately James glanced around the room, in search of something to put into his wife's mouth, partly because he wanted her to stop insulting everyone else, yet moreso so she could bite down on it, and hopefully cease some of the pain he was feeling in his dieing hand.  
  
And yet the pain subsided suddenly and Lily's head collapsed backwards on her pillow, he looked expectantly toward the midwife, who smiled back at him.  
  
"It's a boy." She answered his stare, and he grinned.  
  
His son was wrapped in a towel and handed to Lily, and as James looked down at his family his grin grew lopsided.  
  
"Harry James Potter." Lily whispered gently to the baby held in her arms, before turning her gaze to James. "I love you, James."  
  
"I love you too, Lily." He replied, kissing her gently and settling himself in the seat beside them both. It had been a long labour, and the healers had left the room, now only the midwife remained, ready to weigh and clean their son.  
  
James was overwhelmed. He was now a father, and a husband. What did he do to make things go so right in his life?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**9 Months Earlier**  
  
"James are you busy today?" Lily called from the kitchen.  
  
"Not really, theres nothing important." He replied, turning the page in his Quidditch book, watching the players dive in amazing moves as to dodge bludgers and feint the opposite team.  
  
"Well, could we both pack a picnic and spend the day together in the forest?"  
  
"Why don't you call up Liv and ask her? I really dont think i should go."  
  
"You said you _arent_ busy!"  
  
"Well okay, i suppose i'm not." He glanced at her, and realised all the danger signs. Clenched teeth, evil eyes, frowning lips. "Okay!"  
  
"Good, the food is all sorted already." She replied with a smile, and he watched her fondly as she walked back into the kitchen. Sighing he closed his book and stood up, stretched, and then followed her to carry the basket.  
  
They reached the forest not long later, yet they didn't stop walking until they were rather deep in, and Lily was satisfied with the spot. He set down the picnic basket as ordered and glanced around. His wife had impeccible taste, and had certainly picked probably the most peaceful spot throughout the forest.  
  
It was dark, the trees about them curved over a beautiful crystal blue lake. It lit up the surroundings with a blue tinted glow, and small blue fire flies glided around them softly. A large boulder jutted out over the small lake, perhaps it would be more suitable to call it a pond, James decided. He sat down beside the basket, leaning against one of the larger trees.  
  
Lily didn't sit down however, and instead began to pull off her clothes.  
  
"_Lily_!"  
  
"Coming for a swim?" She replied, a mischevous glint in her eyes. What was she planning?  
  
"I most certainly am not." James refused, the scent of the trees and the flowers was making him drowsy, and he could almost fall asleep there and then. His eyes fell shut, his arms fell at his sides, his head lolled to one side...  
  
And then there was a loud splash, and he was hit with flying water. Jerking awake he sprang to his feet and began to pull of his clothes to match his wife's nakedness.  
  
"Right thats it!" He yelled as he jumped from the boulder into the water, shuddering with the cold as he broke the surface of the water.  
  
"Oooh no, someone save me!" She yelled, swimming away from him toward the deepest part of the pond. He swam after her, noting that her expression was not only mysterious, but naughty.  
  
As he reached her he grinned as she slipped her arms about his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. So thats what she's been wanting, he thought, about to wrap his arms around her waist before she dunked him under the water. He coughed, taking the water up his nose and gasping for air.  
  
"Why you little-!"  
  
She merely giggled. They swam together for a while, before the water became too cold and they found themselves needing to warm up. Pulling out his wand James made a fire, and they sat beside it together, her arms around his neck again, one of his arms around her back to support her. They both sat there in their nakedness, unembarrassed, for there was no one around to see but themselves, and James loved Lily too much to be embarrassed infront of her now.  
  
One of her fingers moved up to his glasses and pushed them up his nose. She moved closer and kissed him, at the same time shuffling herself a little closer. She was flushing slightly, and James took a few seconds to take in just how beautiful his Lily looked at that moment.  
  
He paused, "What if someone comes?"  
  
"Let them." She whispered before resuming their kissing.  
  
James then took a few seconds to note just how much he fell apart when Lily was around, he was a big softy around her, and he was certain she liked it.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
**7 weeks later**  
  
James awoke to the sound of Lily coughing and spluttering from the bathroom.  
  
"Lily, is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh _yes_, im just being sick."  
  
"Do you want me to Floo the doctor?" He asked her, his voice and eyes all full of concern.  
  
"No dear, i know why i'm being sick."  
  
"Was it that chicken last night? I knew it tasted funny..."  
  
"No dear."  
  
"Then it must have been the sprouts, i could swear they were full of _mould_, or they tasted like they did anyway.."  
  
"James isn't it obvious? _I'm pregnant_. You're going to be a father."  
  
There were the words. The words that would change his life forever. And yet they didn't scare him, he was overjoyed.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
**One year, Seven month and One week later**  
  
"James will you put Harry down for just a second and answer the door? It'll be bloody Sirius and his _stupid_ Motorbike, i swear i heard it from miles away!"  
  
James smiled at Harry, who grinned back, wrapping his small hand around his fathers finger. "Daddy." He whispered, and giggled playfully.  
  
The smile turned to a grin as James set his son down in his crib and moved to answer the door.  
  
"James my friend! Lets see Harry then, one year old today!" Sirius yelled, stepping into the house without invertation, yet these days neither of them needed inviting anywhere, they just went, they knew each other too well. Yet James couldn't help but laugh at his friend, who looked absolutely ridiculous in the paper party hat he wore on his head, card in his hand and bright red whistle in his mouth.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" He said to the boy as he picked him up.  
  
Yes, Harry was certainly a blessing upon James' life.

-----------------------------------

**End;** And so the first part is finished. Please comment, i love to read reviews, any ideas please share, any constructive criticism i accept with open arms. Heh heh. Anyway, thankyou so much everyone for reading, i love every single one of you. 3 Vikki

---------------------------------


End file.
